


Bringing Effie Home

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after the revolution and Haymitch is missing something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bringing Effie Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Peeta was back so there was now another set of eyes on Katniss. Haymitch called Plutarch and made arrangements to go to the Capitol.

Plutarch met him at the train station. “Where is she? Haymitch asked.

“In displaced housing waiting for an apartment.

“Why the hell doesn’t she have her own place? It’s been months.

“Haymitch, priority housing goes to people with children. She’s a single woman.

“So, she should have gotten a small place. What’s her phone number?

“She doesn’t have a phone.

“Effie without a phone? She must be going crazy. Okay….we need to get a message to her. Tell her I’m in town and I want to take her out to dinner.

“Why don’t I just take you over there?

“You don’t show up on a woman’s doorstep unannounced. Haymitch said. “At least a woman like Effie. She needs time to prepare.

“Haymitch, things aren’t as formal here as they were before.

“I don’t care. Tell her I couldn’t find her number but I’m in town and want to take her out for dinner.

Plutarch gave him the address of the housing unit. He showed up at eight and Effie was waiting by the main door. She practically leaped out before anyone saw her. . She had on a blue wig, orange dress, and pink makeup. It was the weirdest hodgepodge he’d ever seen her in. They walked to his hotel and went up to his room. He said.

“I hate the wig.”

“I know it doesn’t really match but….

“It’s not that….you know I like your hair.

“What brings you to the Capitol?

“Ummm..business.

Effie’s eyes widened. “Business? Are you selling liquor?

He laughed. “No, I would fail miserably at that. What do you want to eat? 

“Are we eating in your room?”

“Well….yeah.

“I guess you really don’t want to be seen in public with me. This outfit looks ridiculous.

“Effie, I always think you look ridiculous when you are in Capitol mode. I just wanted to speak to you in private. 

“Are we really going to eat? Or are you going to just get drunk?

“I’ll eat. I promise.

Effie ordered a small salad and asked him what he wanted.

“Effie, order a real meal, with courses.

She brightened and spent the next five minutes interrogating room service about options.

She sat down in a chair across the room from him. He sat down on a loveseat.

“Come here. Sit next to me.

“Why? Effie asked.

“Because I want to talk to you.

“I can hear you over here.

He patted the seat. “Effie…come here.”

She came over and sat down. “How is Katniss?

“Not great.”

“I heard Peeta went back.”

“Yeah, that’s what took so long.

Effie was confused. “What do you mean?

“I needed someone who could keep an eye on her while I came to the Capitol to see you.

Effie smiled. “I thought you were here on business.

“I am, personal business.

“We don’t have….

“Effie, would you like to stay in 12 for a while?

“Why?

“Well, you don’t have an apartment. I have plenty of room.

She tried to hide her tears. “I don’t need charity. 

“Good, because I wasn’t offering any.

“Why do you want me to stay with you?

“Effie…I just thought you’d like to be around friends.

“I have friends….here.” She whimpered.

“Effie……I know you can’t stand living like in a dorm. There will only be the two of us in my house.

“Your house is a pigsty. She said.

“You can clean it.

“Oh, so you want a maid.

“No, I don’t want a maid. I want you to be comfortable and I’m sure as hell not going to clean it. Katniss and Peeta live on either side of me. It would be better for you.

“Haymitch…I heard that you saved my life. You don’t owe me anything else.

“Effie, I owe you a lot but that’s not what this is about. Do you miss me? “Even a little?

She smiled. “Of course. I’ve seen you regularly for over a decade.

“I miss you too. Haymitch said. I need to make sure you’re all right.

She started to cry. “I’m not all right. I can’t live with you. I have nightmares. I sometimes scream.

He burst out laughing. “Princess, be serious. I can handle nightmares.

“You can’t handle your own. You sleep with a knife. I don’t want to add to your stress level.

He put his arm around her. “Effie, my “stress level” has been elevated worrying about you. I’ll feel better if I can see for myself how you’re doing. Every day.

“It’s not appropriate.

“I have several bedrooms.

“I don’t know….

“Effie, give it a try. You’re still on the list for permanent housing. When your place comes through you can leave.

“I don’t…..

Room service knocked with the food.

He opened the door and after the server left he saw Effie devoured the food as if she was a starving tribute. It was obvious she hadn’t eaten this much since the revolution. They sat quietly until Effie asked.

“Are you sure it would be all right? “People in 12 might not like me.

“People don’t get to decide who lives in my house.” 

“Yeah, but I took children to their death.”

“I’m more guilty than you. I spent over twenty years on my ass not even trying to help them. They haven’t kicked me out. Besides Peeta would beat the shit out of anyone that insulted you.

Effie smiled. “Peeta would do that?

“You know that boy has always had a violent temper.”

“Peeta?”

He smiled. “Yeah, Peeta, probably Katniss too. 

“When could we leave?’ Effie asked.

“I could get tickets on tomorrow’s train.

Effie nodded. “That would give me time to pack. She looked at the clock. ‘Oh my! You have to take me back now.

“Why?

“There’s a curfew. If we’re not back by ten we lose our bed for the night.

“Then spend the night here.

“In your room???

“Why not? There are two beds. I can call down and see if there’s another room available but Plutarch says the hotels are always filled.

“I don’t know….

“Effie…come on, stay. We’re not going to get there in time anyway.

“I don’t have nightclothes.

“You can wear one of my shirts.

Effie opened his suitcase. “They’re clean. Did Katniss do your laundry?

“No. I did. Haymitch said proudly.

“It’s a miracle.

“So….are you coming with me?

Effie nodded. “Yes. I’m kind of tired now. I want to go to sleep.

He let her get changed she was still too thin for his taste. She asked which bed he wanted and she climbed in the one closest to the bathroom.

A couple of hours later. Haymitch woke up to screaming. He got out of his bed and climbed into hers. He put his arms around her and shushed her. She started to cry…. See, I’m a disturbance.

“So am I. He said gently.

“You can go back to your bed. Effie said.

“I don’t want to.

“Haymitch…it’s not appropriate.

“Effie, I’m not asking for sex. I just want to hold you.

“Where’s your knife? Effie asked.

“In my bed. 

“Don’t you need it to sleep?

“I’m trying something new.” Haymitch said.

“What?

“If I try holding on to something besides my knife, maybe we’ll both sleep better.

“I’m not a thing. Effie said lightly

“No but you’re something to hold on to, I should have let you know that a long time ago.


	2. Effie Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Effie arrives in District 12 and is a little insecure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch goes over with Effie while she packs her things, when she comes down with one suitcase he asks. “Is that it Princess?”

“Yeah. They don’t let you keep a lot of stuff here.

“Do you have things in storage?” 

Effie shook her head and Haymitch swore. He should have been more specific with Plutarch about how Effie should be taken care of. “Okay, we’re going shopping.”

“You hate shopping.”

“I do but you need to stock up. There’s a lot of things you can’t buy in 12 so you should be set for a few months.

“Are you sure?” Effie asked.

“Absolutely. 

Well, after five hours of clothes, makeup, and wigs he was ready to lose his mind. He told them to ship everything to his house in 12. He took the one suitcase she had along with his and boarded the train. He didn’t want Effie to arrive in full Capitol mode. There were enough strikes against her that she couldn’t arrive as a queen. 

Two days later they arrived in 12. As they stepped off the train a number of people gave Effie dirty looks and started whispering. 

Effie turned around and tried to get back on the train. Haymitch called.

“Princess….you don’t have a ticket.

“You can buy me one.

He shrugged. ‘No, I can’t. I’m out of money right now.

Effie raised her eyebrows.

“I had to buy liquor, a sleeping car, clothes, makeup, wigs, a hotel room. It was an expensive month.

Effie was about to fight when she heard Peeta call out to her. “Effie, it’s so good to see you. He ran over and gave her a hug.

Effie smiled and returned the hug and whispered. “Peeta, would you buy me a ticket back to the Capitol?

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. “No He said seriously. But let me take your bags. He picked up the small suitcase and glanced at Haymitch who said. “Just the one.”

A small crowd was still glaring at her while they walked the train platform. Peeta turned to them. “Isn’t it wonderful that our friend Effie has come to visit? Katniss is thrilled.

“Why? Someone asked.

Effie turned bright red and so did Haymitch but his was rage. Peeta just smiled. “Because Effie was always kind to us and that’s rare. She had a terrible job but she didn’t have a choice. Any more than all of you had a choice when Peacekeeper Theed was whipping good people, putting them in stocks. There was nothing you could do. If Effie had refused to do her job they would have sent someone that didn’t care. I don’t want to think about how scary it would be to be a tribute and not have someone like her. He smiled and started to lead them to his house.

After a few blocks Haymitch said. “I always forget how good you are.

“With words? Peeta said

“No….in general.

“I told you this was a bad idea Haymitch. Effie said.

“Woman, stop.

Effie rolled her eyes. “What is this “woman” thing? He started calling me that on the train. I have a name. I don’t call you “Man”.

“You call me a lot of other things when you’re annoyed. I’m limiting myself to Woman for now. I’m sure my vocabulary will expand over the next few months.

I don’t like it at all. I doubt Peeta calls Katniss…Woman.

Peeta laughed. “I’d like to keep breathing.” 

Haymitch sighed. “Fine, Dearest, Precious, Euphemia, I don’t care what anybody thinks. You’re staying. Case closed, end of discussion. 

“I’m not a prisoner anymore.” Effie said.

Haymitch held his head to keep his brain from exploding. “Peeta, we need to stop by the Hob and get me a drink. “ Woman, I don’t even have a lock on my door but you’re not leaving m… you’re not leaving here.

Effie smiled and said sweetly. “Katniss will buy me a ticket back, if I want to go.”

“No she won’t.” Peeta said. “We want you to stay. You’re a good influence on him. He’s done laundry, thrown out garbage, bathed in preparation of see you.

“Really? He’s bathed without being forced.? Effie said. “That’s a first.”

“Peeta, I’m going to kill you. Haymitch said. 

“No you won’t because I’ve already had your guest room cleaned out for Effie.

“Wonderful. Effie said. 

“Yeah, wonderful Peeta. Haymitch said sarcastically.

“Peeta understands you wouldn’t want people talking about me. He made me stay in his hotel room Peeta. Even though it was completely innocent it was still scandalous.

Haymitch rolled his eyes. “Yes, a forty-two year old man with a thirty-se… Effie elbowed him in the stomach. With a thirty……he judged how much she wanted him to lie. Thirty-two year old woman is shocking

Peeta played along. “Effie, I didn’t think you’d seen thirty yet. You look wonderful.

Effie was beaming by the time they arrived in the Victor’s Village. Peeta said. “Dinner will be at six, depending on what Katniss caught.

“Oh good. I’ll have a chance to freshen up and take a nap.

“We’re going to freshen up from the train? Haymitch asked. “All we did was sit and sleep.

“Peeta, I think you’re fibbing about the bathing.

He laughed. “It’s true, Effie. I swear. Peeta handed him two small bottles of liquor. Here so you don’t have to go to the Hob.

Haymitch smiled. “You’re not forgiven but I won’t kill you tonight.

“Good to hear. I’ll see you both later.

Haymitch brought her upstairs and showed her the guest room. She said she wanted to nap for an hour.

She just got under the blankets when Haymitch walked in and climbed into her narrow bed.

She turned around and asked. “What are you doing?” .

“We’re taking a nap.

“You have your own bed.”

“Yes I do and it’s much bigger. The sheets have even been changed.

“So why aren’t you there? Effie asked.

“Because I want to be with you.”

“You’re moving too fast.” Effie said.

“We’ve known each other twelve years.”

“Yes….but…

“You’ve been attracted to me for longer than that.” Haymitch said.

“Haymitch…

“Effie, we’ve slept in the same bed the last three nights. Have I done anything but hold you?

“No, but ….

He put his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. “Do you want me to leave alone?

Effie hesitated….”You should….

“I’ve never done what I should. Do you want me to leave you alone?

Effie said so softly he almost didn’t hear her. “No, I want you to stay.”


	3. A Wrinkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Effie's housing is ready but no one wants her to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Effie and Haymitch were bickering as usual.

“I can’t believe you’re fighting me on paint. When was the last time this house was painted?

“When I moved in.” Haymitch said.

“It’s time.”

“I spoke with Tallan at the Hob. Effie said. He said he could do it in three days. You just have to order the paint.

“What are you doing in the Hob? Haymitch asked.

“I was shopping.”

“Shopping? I thought you went to the stores.

“Usually but you go to the Hob. Calla makes nicer clothes than the store gets.

“How does that get you talking to Tallan?

“He was buying clothes for his new baby. Anyway he said….

“Effie, leave my house alone.

She frowned. “I thought you said it was “our” house.

Haymitch sighed. “Well….yeah…but I have final say.

“Why?’

“I’m the man.”

“You are not serious.”

“Yes, I am Effie. I’m a man. You’re a woman.”

“No, what you mean is you have money and I don’t.”

“That’s not true.” Haymitch said. “I never ask you what you do with my…

“See, there we go again. I’m going for a walk.

“Effie, I’ll come…

“No. Leave me alone.

Effie slammed the door and Haymitch swore. He hated when she stormed off mad.

Ring! Ring!

He also hated the damn phone but Effie insisted they keep it working.

He growled into the phone. “Who the hell is this?

“Plutarch Heavensbee.

“Hi Plutarch.

“Hi.. Is Effie there?

“No, she’s out. I’ll have her call you back.

“Okay, but have her do it right away. Permanent housing has come through.

“Permanent housing? Haymitch asked.

“Yes She can have a one bedroom apartment in the Capitol. I’m presuming you’re still going to pay for it.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll have her get back to you. He slammed the phone down and went next door banging on Peeta’s door.

Peeta opened it. “Haymitch why didn’t you just come in? It’s not locked.

“I don’t invade people’s privacy, maybe you and Katniss are swinging from the chandelier.”

“If we were, I’d definitely lock the door. Peeta said. “What’s wrong?

“I just got a call from the Capitol. Effie’s apartment is available.

“She’s not going to take it.” Peeta said.

Haymitch frowned. “Well….we had a fight.

“Shocking. The two of you fight every day.

“Yeah, but she ran out. I may have said this was…..my house

Peeta shook his head. “Haymitch, if you live with a woman you always use the word “our” See Katniss has her house across the street but this house is “our” house, even though it’s technically mine.

“Well, I’m not you. It’s been my house for over twenty five years. 

 

Effie came back and was surprised to find the house empty. He wasn’t getting off that easy. This house was going to be painted. The phone rang and she answered. “Abernathy Trinket Residence

“Effie, it’s Plutarch. I need an answer right away.

“An answer on what?

“I called Haymitch about an hour ago. Your permanent housing came through.

She frowned. “Oh, really? Well, I don’t have a job so I guess you should go to the next person on the list.

“Haymitch said he’d pay for it.

“Oh…well then I guess I’ll take it.

“Good. Plutarch said. “I think a train stops in 12 the end of the week. I’ll see you Sunday.

Effie went to her room and started to cry. She kept crying until she heard the front door open. Then she ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower to hide the evidence.

When she came downstairs Haymitch was sitting in the kitchen with two empty bottles. “Effie, I’ve been thinking…..

“Plutarch called.” She said. “I’m leaving the end of the week.

He flinched that surprised her since he was paying for her to leave. “Oh….well you should check the place out first. It might not be up to your standards.

“Beggars can’t be choosers.

“Effie, you can be selective.

“No, you can be selective…just like this is your house.” Effie said sharply.

“Honey, now wait. Let’s not rush into anything.

“I think it’s best if I leave. I’ve been…..nesting like your damn geese.

“So what’s wrong with that? Haymitch asked.

“Nothing because I didn’t know how long I’d be here. It’s time though. I’m going to go to the station and get a train ticket.

“Effie, if you want to go I’ll buy…

“No, no. I still have some money from my “allowance.”

“Allowance? Haymitch asked. I don’t give you an “allowance”

‘You pay all the bills, buy all the food, you’ve set up accounts for me at all the stores but you give me two hundred dollars in cash every month when you get paid. What else would you call it?

“I don’t know but I sure as hell wouldn’t call it an allowance.

“Well, whatever you call it…I’m going to get my ticket.

“Fine. Do what you want. He said sharply.

She walked out and he drank until he passed out. She packed up and moved into Katniss‘ house. . Peeta invited them over for dinner the night before she left.

“I wish you weren’t going Effie.” Peeta said.

“Well, it’s time I stopped being a freeloader.

Haymitch coughed up some liquor. “I’m still paying for everything so how is this changing?

Katniss glared at him. “Haymitch

“I’ll get a job and pay you back.’ Effie said.

“Sure, I’ll send you a bill. He stood up and fell flat on his face.. Effie stood up to help him up but that wasn’t her job anymore.

Effie ran out the door and Peeta followed. Katniss pulled Haymitch up and shoved him in a chair. 

‘Idiot! Go after her.

“No. She can’t wait to leave me. 

“I don’t know why she stayed so long. Katniss snapped. You are disgusting and a moron.”

Peeta grabbed Effie’s arm. “Don’t go, he loves you.

Effie’s jaw dropped. “He’s going to send me a bill.”

“Effie, he just said that because he’s hurt that you’re leaving him.

“I’m not leaving him. He kicked me out.

Peeta’s eyes widened “Did he ask you to leave?”

“Well….he’s paying for the apartment.

“Yeah, but did he say he wants you to leave?

“Peeta he hasn’t even tried to stop me.”

Katniss and Haymitch were arguing inside.

“Katniss, she never said she wanted to stay. Why should I ask?

“Because you don’t want her to leave.

Peeta brought Effie back inside and Katniss made Haymitch stand up. They both said.

He doesn’t want you to leave

She doesn’t want to leave.

Both Haymitch and Effie stared at each other. 

“Why did you take the place? Haymitch asked.

“I turned it down until Plutarch said you were going to pay for it. You were evicting me.

“Evicting?? Woman you are crazy. You were abandoning me.

“Abandon??? Haymitch you wanted me to leave.

Peeta sighed. “The two of you are impossible. “Go home to your house and work this out.

Effie pouted. “It’s his house. He’s made that clear. 

Haymitch sighed. “Effie…come back.”

“Will you call it ‘our” house? Effie asked.

“We’ll see.”

“We’ll see??? That’s all I get.

“It’s better than no. Haymitch said.

“You’re an impossible man.

“You’re not easy to be with either. I can’t believe you were going to leave me because I was going to take care of you.

“I can’t believe you were going to let me leave. Effie cried.

Peeta closed the door. “Some day the two of them will grow up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Effie and Haymitch end one quarrel and start another.

It was almost dawn and Haymitch said. “So are we agreed that you are calling Plutarch and removing yourself from the housing list?

“No. I’ll agree to putting myself on the bottom of the list but not removing my name completely.

Haymitch was frustrated. “Why?

“Well, if our friendship takes a bad turn I’ll have to leave.

“Our friendship? You mean if you break up with me. Haymitch said.

“What if you want to break up with me?

“That’s not going to happen. 

You don’t know what the future brings Haymitch.

“Look, I may not have had a lot of relationships but people generally break up over two reasons. Somebody else or money. Money isn’t a problem and I guarantee you there won’t be anyone else at least on my end.

Effie’s face turned bright red. “What are you implying? Do you think I’m going to cheat on you?

“Of course not. So if we don’t have the two major stumbling blocks, I think it’s safe to say that we’ll be together until death do us part.

“Is that a proposal?

Haymitch sighed. “No. I don’t want to get married but you’re the only person I want to be with.

Effie was annoyed. “You sound like Katniss.”

“I agree with Katniss.

“Well, I agree with Peeta.” Effie said firmly.

“Good, then you’ll do what he’s doing.

“Live in sin with Katniss? Effie said lightly.

“No. Live in sin with me.”

“Peeta’s young it’s acceptable. I’ll look like a desperate old maid.

“Desperate? Wow and here I thought a rich attractive man was a catch to a Capitol bred mind.

“A rich, attractive husband.

“I’m not marrying you. He said firmly. “That doesn’t mean I won’t act like a husband.

“Yes, you do remind me of my “wifely” duties.

Haymitch’s jaw dropped. “That’s not true. We never did anything you didn’t want to do.

She pointed at his feet. “I have to rub them every night so I don’t freeze to death. I swear I think you stick them in the freezer before you come upstairs.

He smiled. “You’re the one who complains about them, so you have to fix them.

“You could wear socks to bed.

He kissed her gently. “Why am I going to do that when I have a lovely lady who keeps me warm. Tell me about the rest of my crimes, leaving the toilet seat up, the toothpaste cap off, being drunk. Although you knew about that one before you moved in so I don’t think that one is fair.

“Why do you want to live with me? Is it just because you feel….

“Guilty? No Effie. I mean, I do feel guilty about what leaving you behind but if it was just that I’d tell you to take the apartment in the Capitol.

Effie frowned and became serious. “Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be with someone from 12? Someone who didn’t remind you of the Games?

“Effie, if I wanted to be with someone from 12 I’d have done it decades ago.

“No, you told me after your family died you didn’t want to put anyone at risk. You shut the world out.

“Exactly. 

“Well, the world is safe now. Every time you look at me it has to be a reminder of the Games.

He touched her hair. “Effie, they were a part of my life for twenty-five years. The memories don’t go away because you’re with someone who can’t possibly understand.

Effie sighed. “Everyone in the Districts understands. It’s those of us from the Capitol that didn’t.

“Effie, you understand more than you think. Your name may never have been in a Reaping bowl but you traveled with two children that you knew were going to die because their drunken Mentor wasn’t going to do anything.

She touched his cheek. “Haymitch, you came from the poorest district. Most of those kids were half starved before they got on the train. It’s likely they all would have died anyway.

“Probably. He agreed. “But you sat with me year after year. You know what it feels like when they die.

“Haymitch, everyone from the districts knows what loss feels like.

He put his arm around her. “It’s not the same. You understand the feeling of failure. Even the Mentors that did their jobs failed because you still brought one coffin home. Hell, three families in 12 were in mourning because I came home. You understand why I wake up screaming. You don’t even complain about that.

“I can’t complain. I wake you up just as often. I’m surprised Katniss and Peeta haven’t reported us for disturbing the peace.

He shrugged. “Honey, the point is you understand……you understand me in a way that no one else can except the other Mentors and there are precious few of them left. Even Katniss and Peeta don’t understand me.

‘Haymitch that’s not true. The adore you.”

“Everyone adores me. He said lightly. “I’m a charming person. The kids know about being Victors. They know how horrible it is to be in the arena but they don’t know the real horror begins when you bring your first bodies home. 

“Mentoring must be awful the first year. You go from winning to…..

“It’s before that Effie. When I came home three familes buried their children.. Katniss and Peeta came home to 12 with no...... district blood on their hands.

“Sweetheart. Effie said gently. “You didn’t kill anyone from 12.

“I killed them by living. He said seriously. Katniss and Peeta didn’t have to face that until their Victory Tour. They had 6 months of just their own nightmares. They never had to walk into a store after they mentored some mother’s child to an early grave.

“Thank Goodness. Effie said.

“Yeah, because neither one of them would have dealt with it well. Peeta would have worked so hard, drummed up sponsors, prepared the kids but like I said even if you win….you lose.

“Except for you in the 74th Games. She said proudly.

He smiled. “Well, I was lucky.

“You were brilliant.”

“You’re the only woman who feels that way. Will you stay? Permanently? 

“Are you sure? If I take my name off the list you’re stuck with me forever.

 

“I can live with that. I’ll even add your name to the house if it makes you feel better.

“You don’t have to do that. Effie said. “Besides I don’t think you can.”

“Why not? It’s my house.

“As long as you live but it’s a Victor’s house. Don’t they technically belong to the government? I mean don’t you remember when the Victor from 8 took a heart attack during the Games. They evicted his wife and kids right after the funeral.

“Are you saying this is not my house? Haymitch shouted.

“No. It’s yours but you can’t put my name on it. That would mean that I was entitled.

“Are you sure about this? He yelled.

“No…..but….

“I’m calling Plutarch.

“Haymitch, the sun isn’t up in the Capitol.

“I don’t care. He almost screwed up my life with badly timed phone calls. He can lose a little sleep.

“Haymitch….it’s not necessary

“Woman, don’t argue with me, get me his phone number.

“You’re impossible.


End file.
